Hogwarts student exchange
by SarahNicolePotter2013
Summary: Stella Miller is in the same year as Albus Potter. The last five years of hogwarts have been a breeze and predictable but a twist to the school year has been announced, An exchange between the four houses will happen and only chaos can ensue from this
1. Chapter 1

Chapter One:

I find my friend Albus Potter quickly in the crowd as soon as I make it onto Platform nine and three quarters for my fifth year at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry, my name is Stella Miller a Gryffindor, seeker on the Gryffindor qudditich team, decent at charms and potions, whereas Albus is best at Defense and transfiguration, I can never beat the boy in a duel to save my life. I'm also an orphan, but Albus doesn't know that, I have neglected to tell him that and make up stories about awesome summers I wish I could have with wizard parents I wish I had.

I became friends with Albus on the very first train ride to Hogwarts after a run in with the infamous Scorpius Malfoy who does his best to torture me and Albus even though he dates Albus' cousin Rose Weasley, I remember being at that announcement Christmas morning last year during our fourth year when Scorpius came through the Weasley's floo and Rose's dad just lost it.

Albus brings me out of my thoughts by picking me up in a hug he was nearly a foot taller than me already. "Hey Stella, have a good summer?" he asks after sitting me down, I nod "Yeah, I can't wait to tell you all about it Al, what about you?" he grins and nods "Can't wait to tell you either, let's get your stuff on the train." He takes my trunk and my cat carrier and puts them on the train and the already saved train car he had reserved when he got here.

I take this time to say hello to Al's dad and mom "Hey Stella, have a good summer?" Al's dad, the famous Harry Potter, asks me as I walk over to their family "Yes sir I did, thank you for asking." I say as Al's mom hugs me "Good to see you again dear, we missed you this summer." I smile at her as Albus returns and puts an arm around my shoulder "We miss you ever summer Stel, you should try and stay this summer." He says with a smile, I smile back but don't say anything as the train's warning whistle blows.

"Have a good year you two, and see you at Christmas." Al's mom says hugging the two of us again before we got on the train, he pulls me into the compartment and shuts the door "I didn't want to ask in front of dad because he would freak, but I can tell you haven't been eating well." He says eyeing me, I hated when he did that "If you're implying that I'm being abused I'm not, I just lost a little weight Al." I say huffing a bit, even if I was lying through my teeth, because the orphanage I was living in did make me skip meals in order for the smaller kids to get food.

Although he didn't look like he believed a word I said, he let it slide, but I knew I would have to gain a bit of weight back if I was going to survive qudditich in a few months. "Oh be prepared, Rose will be on our asses all year about us doing revision, until our butts are in the seat that day." I sigh shaking my head, I didn't care about what Rose was talking about, I had become friends with another Gryffindor in our first year named Emilie Thomas and Rose and I n ever really hit it off, she got on my nerves with all the studying.

"Should be a fun year though, I heard they were doing something new this year." That couldn't be good I thought as I looked out the window at the landscape speeding by, then I heard the door open and hear the unwanted voice of Scorpius Malfoy, it was too early to deal with him, the school year hadn't even started "Well if it isn't Potter and Miller, are you two a couple now." I frown and shake my head "One, I probably wouldn't date Albus, he's more like my brother and two I'd like you to leave before I beat the crap out of you myself Malfoy." I say drawing my wand quickly "Oh someone's being touchy already." He says with a smirk that I heard was a trademark of the Malfoy's, I wanted to punch that smirk right off his face.

"Why don't you just leave Malfoy, Rose won't be in here." Albus says, Malfoy raises an eyebrow and just walks off without another word, I wanted to send a hex at the back of his head but I knew better so I sit back down and put my wand back up. "Why is he such a prick?" I ask, Al shrugs "Don't worry about him Stella." Is all he says before getting out a muggle comic book; I smile and go back to looking out of the window.

"Stella wake up it's time to get your uniform on." I hear Albus say, I sigh waking up from the best nap ever. "Hey Stella," I jump at the voice of Emilie next to me "When did you get here?" I ask "About an hour ago, I was sitting with August and his sister for a while though, let's go get changed." I get my robes out of my trunk and follow Emilie to the bathrooms where we change in the stalls. When we walk out I'm so in my thoughts that I run into Malfoy "Miller, watch where you're going." He hisses under his breath before shoving his way by, I see Rose waiting for him just down the way and Emilie pulls me the opposite direction back towards Albus.

We arrive at Hogsmead station an hour after Emilie and I change and we make our way to the carriages where I smile at the skeleton horses that pull them, I still didn't know why Albus or Emilie couldn't see them. Albus pulls Emilie and then me up into the carriage we've chosen and once we are sitting it jerks forward and we make our way to the castle "What do you think this big announcement is your dad told you about Al?" Emilie asks, Albus shrugs "I'm not sure, he told me he didn't know much about it but that it would change the way Hogwarts worked forever." I frown at the thought but say nothing.

When we get to the castle Albus helps me and Emilie out and we walk into the castle and to the great hall, we sit down as everyone that isn't a first year floods in and takes a seat at their tables, Rose joins us after giving Scorpius a kiss. "How's the mistake?" Emilie asks frowning at Rose as if she were a traitor. "Scorpius is actually really nice; I don't see why you guys can't get along." Rose says "Because he's a slytherin and he makes fun of Stella, and me and Emilie all the time." Albus says.

I hush him as the first years file in behind Professor Longbottom, keeping Rose from continuing the argument. After the sorting where Gryffindor earns eight new members Slytherin earns nine, Hufflepuff earns five and Ravenclaw earns ten headmistress McGonagall stands up and starts her new year speech "Good evening students, first I would like to say welcome to all the new first years and I hope that the older students will set a good example for them." She looks pointedly at Albus brother James and his friends before continuing "Now I'm sure, you've all been hearing the rumors that have been going around about us doing something a little new this year." She begins.

Everyone starts whispering to each other wondering what it could be "This year we will be doing a student exchange between the houses, we've discussed how we would choose who would go to a different house for this school year, we've already picked the four students we feel should experience the change in house scenery but you will not change houses until the end of the week."

I feel numb, what if they put Malfoy in Gryffindor, or Albus in Slytherin, or move me or Emilie, I could handle Rose being out of the dorms if I'm being honest about it but I couldn't handle Albus or Emilie being put somewhere else, I feel a nudge and look up at Albus "You alright?" he asks in a whisper, I nod giving a reassuring smile "Fine, just nervous, what if it's one of us that gets put in a different house." I say as the food appears "I'm sure it won't be Stella; don't worry so much, you have to stay positive." Albus says, yeah that was easy for him to say.

After dinner we make our way to the common room where chatter about the new exchange has already begun among the Gryffindor house, I sigh, sitting on the couch next to Albus as his brother joins with his cousin Fred the second "Hey Al, hope you aren't the one they picked to move houses." He says ruffling the boys hair, Al frowns at James "Well I hope you get put into Hufflepuff." He mutters trying to fix the mess of hair "Al stop trying, your hairs always going to be a mess." I say with a smile, he just grins back and puts his hands down as I yawn.

"Come on, I think it's time for bed, it's going to be a long week for all of us anyway." Albus says, I nod and make my way up to the fifth year girls' bedroom with Emilie after saying goodnight to Albus. I grab my night gown and pet Leo on the way by, Leo has been with me since before Hogwarts the orphanage doesn't know I take care of him because he roams around it and I feed him during my breakfast, lunch and dinner breaks.

I brush my teeth and pull my hair into a pony tail after slipping into my nightgown and walk back inside crawl in bed, I shut the curtains after a goodnight to Emilie and Leo and I curl up together and I fall asleep in my safe haven for the year.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter two:

After a long week of dealing with classes while distracted by the chatter of the exchange it was finally time to find out who the four unfortunate student would be switching houses for the whole year, I prayed we didn't get Malfoy, but deep down in my gut I just knew that's who they would send to Gryffindor.

I sit down nervously between Emilie and Albus as McGonagall walks up in front of us and clears her throat "Good evening everyone today is the day you've all been waiting for." Chatter ceases as we all hold a breath "I'll start with Hufflepuff," she pulls out a piece of parchment which I guess had the four names written on it "Lucy Weasley you will be going to Ravenclaw." I watch as one of Albus' many cousins walks her way over to Ravenclaw table and be greeted "From Ravenclaw Benjamin Wilder, you will be going to Hufflepuff."

She pauses again and lets Benjamin walk to Hufflepuff. Now Slytherin and Gryffindor "Next Scorpius Malfoy from Slytherin will be going to Gryffindor," I watch as Malfoy walks to our table and sits right beside Rose who is smiling, she is the only one smiling, all the fifth year boys at Gryffindor table are glaring at the blonde haired boy. "And Emilie Thomas from Gryffindor will be going to Slytherin." Albus and I aren't sure what to do except grab our friend in a hug and tell her we will still see her and hang out.

She walks slowly to the slytherin table who weren't all that happy to have a Gryffindor at their table it seemed, she sits down next to a black haired girl I believe was named Rowe Everly who was also in our year. "Now, don't think of this as some punishment please, I want you to enjoy this experience, you will stay in your new house all year and at the end of the year if you feel the need you can permanently switch to that house. Have a good evening, good night." Albus and I get up still shocked about Emilie being moved to Slytherin for the year.

He puts an arm around my shoulder and we walk in step with each other the whole way to the common room where we sit down on the couch, I do my best to ignore Malfoy and Rose when the walk in. "I hope your friend can survive in Slytherin Miller." I hear Malfoy say, I glare at him "I'm sure she'll be fine Malfoy, she's a Gryffindor after all." I say before going up to the dorm and holing myself on my bed closing and charming the curtains and curling up with Leo.

When I come down the next morning I'm feeling better, although a bit annoyed that we still had to deal with Malfoy this early "Morning Miller." I hear him say as I sit down next to Albus as the table that morning, I ignore him as I put some strawberry jam on my toast "So what do you want to do today Al?" I ask with a smile, he smiles back proud that I am able to ignore Malfoy "How about we spend the day at the lake, it's a nice day out today." I nod as the mail arrives Al's owl lands with three packages one for him, one for me, and one for Emilie. He unties them and the letter attached before feeding his owl who gives a thankful hoot and flies off again.

"I'll take Emilie's over to her, she loves your mums treats." I say smiling and getting up to walk over to Emilie who was sitting off on her own at the Slytherin table "Hey, how was your night?" I ask handing her the box of sweets "It was okay, it was just me and that Rowe girl actually so it wasn't to bad." I smile glad to hear that "Want to go to the lake today?" she nods "After breakfast?" she asks, I nod "Yeah, see you at the entrance hall?" she nods back again before I get up and go back and sit down.

"Is she doing alright?" Albus asks with a full mouth, I frown at his manners but nod "She's fine, it's just her and Rowe she said so she can handle herself I'm sure." I say eating my toast and some eggs.

After breakfast we meet Emilie in the entrance hall and walk down to the lake together where we sit on the rocks and just sit in silence "So how do you think this year will turn out?" Emilie finally asks, I look at her and shrug "Hopefully everything will go back to normal and we won't have to deal with this ever again." I reply staring out at the lake as the giant squid splashes around in the water.

"It will." Albus mutters softly, just loud enough for Emilie and me to hear, always the optimist Albus was, I smile at him "Yeah, it will." I say and he smiles back before wrapping an arm around both of us "It will always be the three of us." He says, I hoped he was right about that one.

We go back in at lunch, Emilie smiles at us before slowly walking to the Slytherin table, we walk to the Gryffindor table and sit down, I grab a sandwich and some chips to eat and when I'm finished I tell Albus I'm going to the common room, he nods looking worried "You alright?" I nod "I'm fine Al." I say before walking off.

When I get there Malfoy is the only person sitting there doing his homework from this week "Hey Miller." He says with a grin that just got my blood boiling, I ignore him and go upstairs and get the muggle book I was reading called Divergent and walk back down to sit in the big comfy chair next to the fireplace. I curl up and crack the book open to my bookmarked page.

"Hey Miller, did you understand anything in Professor Longbottom's class yesterday?" Malfoy asks me suddenly, I look up was he actually talking to me civilly, was he sick, this couldn't be the Malfoy I knew. "Honestly not really, I'm not much of a plant person, you could always ask his son August though, he's great at Herbology, he always helps me or Al with our homework." I say, was I actually having a civil conversation with this boy that had tormented me for the past five years.

He nods and doesn't say another word and I go back to reading my book again. "I thought your parents were wizards." He randomly says, I look up startled at the randomness that was Malfoy at this very moment "Um well they are, but they actually encourage me to read muggle books and do muggle things." I say, I hoped at that moment I was lying really well, I didn't want Malfoy to be the first person that knew I didn't have parents.

He looks at me for a minute "Your lying." He says simply, he closes his text books and walks over while I'm shaking my head "No I'm not." I mutter as he sits down on the couch "Look, I won't tell anyone if you tell me the truth, it can be our secret, come on Miller." He says I look up at him, my eyes look into his blue-grey eyes and for a minute I believe I can trust him but as I open my mouth the portrait opens and he gives me a wink before saying "Thanks for the help on the homework." And walking off as Albus rushes over and sits down "Are you alright? He didn't hurt you did he?" I shake my head numbly wondering why he was doing this.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter three:

I avoided Malfoy after that day, I hung by Albus most of the day except for just a few classes we didn't take together, thankfully neither did Malfoy, and if I did happen to see him I was either with Albus or Malfoy was with Rose or we were in a full common room, I still hadn't told Albus about me not having any parents, and I wasn't sure I could. "Stella, are you even listening?" I shake my head coming out of my thoughts and looking at Albus "Sorry Al, I was thinking." I say, it was just us in the common room because it was late, but since it was a Friday we could stay up and sleep in. "You've been doing that a lot lately are you alright?" he asks me.

The look of concern he held on his face made me actually want to cry because of how great a friend him and Emilie both were. I gulp back the tears and sigh "I've got something to confess." I say, I didn't want Malfoy to be the first person to know, it had to be Albus. "I've not been all that truthful, you see when I got my letter I was in an orphanage, and I still am. I've lived there my whole life and haven't gotten adopted yet, I'm not sure why I didn't tell you I guess because I didn't want any pity, I don't know, but I hope you can forgive me for not telling you sooner."

I look up and Albus' face is hard to read it seems like a mix of mad and upset and worried, but the first thing to exit his mouth is "They don't feed you properly." I sigh, at least he was still the caring Albus I knew. "Why haven't you told McGonagall, maybe she could find you a Wizard family to care for you while you come to school." He says, I shrug, I'd honestly never thought of that before and really what could it hurt to try talking to her.

"I'll try, but don't get your hopes up or anything." He gives me a reassuring smile and hugs me around the neck "I always have my hopes up Stel and you know it, let's go to bed, I'll see you in the morning." I nod and wish him goodnight before following his lead and heading to bed.

When I wake up the next morning it's nearly noon, after I force myself out of bed and get dressed I'm greeted by Albus downstairs bouncing on the balls of his feet "Come on, let's go talk to McGonagall." He says, I smile at him "Alright, but then food." I say, he nods and we make our way to the headmistress' office. We knock on the door before being told we can enter "Mr. Potter Miss Miller to what do I owe the pleasure this afternoon?" McGonagall asks, Albus pushes me forward and I stutter for minute before saying "You see miss, Albus and I came up with this idea last night, I live in a muggle orphanage you see, and Albus thought maybe you could find a family that would take care of me while I go to school."

McGonagall purses her lips in thought before nodding and smiling "I'll look into it Ms. Miller I promise, I'll let you know if I come up with anything, have a good afternoon you two."

Albus and I grin at each other before walking out "See, I have good ideas sometimes." He says wrapping an arm around my shoulder "Yeah, you do, I'll admit it." I say as we walk down the stairs to the great hall.

We sit next to Al's brother who is talking about qudditch and has asked us to sit down "How's the seeker doing?" he asks with a smile, I smile back "I'm fine James, I'm not sick and I'll be ready for the first game." I say kicking him under the table, he hisses with pain before shaking it off and saying "Good, now our first practice will be next month the first Saturday." He says bringing out a notebook and handing out dates and times of practices up until the first game. Albus and I thank him before moving down the table.

"I can't believe James is captain." Al mutters running a hand through his hair "I'm sure it won't be that bad Al." I say with an encouraging smile he just looks up at me and smiles back.

It was late again that night before Albus and I got to see each other, he had gotten called away by his dad for some reason he wouldn't tell me, but as we sat there I could see a glim in his eye "Will you tell me what the meeting was about Al?" I ask him with a begging look, he bits his lip and looks at me over his glasses.

"I want to." He says frowning, I frown back "Please tell me Al." he sighs "Fine but you have to act surprised tomorrow okay, McGonagall got hold of my dad and he's agreed to officially adopt you from the orphanage this summer and to watch you the rest of this year." I almost want to cry, and I do. Albus stops the tears, putting his hands on either side of my face "Please tell that this is happy crying." He says bringing me in for a hug.

I nod against his shoulder "It is Al I promise." I say leaning back, I smile at him "This is going to be a better year than I thought." I say "Why's that Miller, Potter finally ask you out." I feel my face turn hot and turn around to say something but Albus stops me "He's not worth it Stella, okay." I nod "I'm going to bed, I can't wait for tomorrow it's going to be so fun." I say hugging Albus goodnight and walking upstairs with a smile on my face.

The last thing I think is, why did I get more embarrassed than I did mad this time when Scorpius asked if Albus had asked me out, and in the back of my mind I can't help but wonder if I liked my best friend.

The next morning all thoughts of liking Albus are far out of my mind when I wake up and realize, today I was meeting Mr. Potter not as my best friends dad, but as my host parent for the rest of Hogwarts. I smile to myself as I open my eyes and absent mindedly pet Leo gently, making him purr loudly. After a few minutes of lying there I get up much to the disappointment of Leo and get ready.

Once I'm dressed for the day I walk downstairs to meet Albus, James and Lilly who are smiling at me "Al told us the news, I can't wait for you to see Potter House this Christmas." James says hugging me "Yeah, I bet me and you will get to share a room." Lilly says, I smile at the thought "Sorry, dad owled me last night and told me to tell them." Albus saying hugging me "He said he'd be here at lunch, so what do you want to do?" I shrug "How about we just hang out, walk around and talk." I say, smiling. He nods and we leave the common room for the morning, we walk to the great hall first so I can grab us both a muffin before we make our way onto the school grounds "So, we have this lake that freezes over every winter, and dad has made it tradition that we skate on it every year, I'm horrible at it, but Lilly's pretty good, James is alright but he still hurts himself." I cringe "I'm sure I'll be ten times worse, I've never ice skated before."

Albus laughs "Who knows until you try. We also do a Sunday night dinner at my grandparents' house every summer, and we have a huge Christmas every year." I smile, I loved getting his grandma's sweaters for Christmas every year. We make it to the lake and sit down and finish our muffins "I'm nervous." I admit after a few minutes of comfortable silence between us "Why?" he asks with a smile, I just shrug, I honestly wasn't sure why.

"What did I say, everything's going to be alright." He says leaning back on his elbows, I look down at him and nod a little hoping he was right.

At noon I walk with Albus to the headmistress office where Mr. and Mrs. Potter were sitting and chatting with our professor "Ah, there you are, I'll leave you all to it then." McGonagall smiles and leaves the room "Hey Stella." Ginny says getting up and hugging me "Hey, so I'm sure Al's already told you Stel, but for the remaining years you have at Hogwarts Ginny and I will be watching over you. We can discuss whether you would like to be officially adopted at the end of the term if you'd like, but that's up to you." I nod smiling.

"I can't wait to show you your room, I hope you love it." Ginny says with a smile, and I'm sure I would, it would be much better than grey walls and ceilings every summer.

After we talk a little more and catch up Albus and I leave to go hang out for the rest of the day with smiles on our faces.


End file.
